


Visiting, part 4

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Asylum, Friendship, Hearts, M/M, Possession, Shared Trauma, more than friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: Terra and Braig have a conversation that, without knowing, makes something to awake inside them.
Relationships: Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501
Kudos: 2





	Visiting, part 4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Place to Call Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152802) by [Ange_de_la_Mort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_de_la_Mort/pseuds/Ange_de_la_Mort). 



> Aw, yes, this is going to be a bit gay. But I don't complain :3

Having the dinner on the asylum’s dining room, Terra and Braig were able to have some words with more tranquility. Braig was still a bit scared of Terra, but the friendly attitude of the young man with him made Braig’s heart to feel a bit better. Luckily, Terra wasn’t rancorous, and he didn’t want to be like that either. Terra knew the truth about what happened to him, didn’t him? Both share the same trauma now, but he can’t deny that Terra is carrying it better, even if he got into the asylum by his own will to make therapy.

The next day, Terra wanted to continue the talk from the last night because of the sleep schedule, he wasn’t able to reach the topic he really wanted to talk about. Luckily, he found Braig sitting on a bench, under a tree. He was reading a book. Terra smiled and greeted:

-Hello!

Braig looked at him and blinked twice. For the first time, his eye was shining on a different way Terra hadn’t seen before. Moving aside a bit, Braig offered him to sit and closed the book. Terra accepted and, scratching his neck. He wanted to talk, but he didn’t know how to start the conversation. After an akward silence, he took deep breath and said:

-Well...there’s something I’d like to tell you, Braig. But...I don’t know where to start...

Braig smirked a bit:

-M...Maybe from...the begining?

Terra looked at him, a bit surprised. Yesterday he was scared of him and today he was able to sass him, even if it was just a bit. Laughing a bit, Terra said:

-I’m glad to see that your original self is coming back, little by little-then, he cleared his throat-But I’m not here for that. I’m here because I...I want to say sorry, Braig.

Now Braig was the surprised one:

-S...Sorry? F...For what?

-For your eye...and the scar on your face. I...I left you blind of one eye for more than ten years.

Braig smiled softly and hugged his book:

-D...Don’t worry...I...got used...to that. And Xi...Xigbar too.

-Xigbar? You mean...?

-My N...Nobody. W...When I c...came back, he w...was with me...He...he was tired of...-he gulped-Luxu too...

Even with the suffering that remembering that name brought, he was finally able to say it without stutter or crying loudly. Instead, only one single tear fell from his eye, that Terra wiped with his thumb softly. This caught Braig off guard, making him to blush for a moment. Terra set aside his hand quickly, feeling a bit akward:

-Sorry, I...I didn’t mean to...I...

Braig put his hand on his chest. His heart was beating faster and faster. Suddenly, Xigbar’s voice resounded inside his head:

-Yo’ dude. No one cleans each other’s tears unless they’re kids. I think Xemn...sorry, Terra wants something more than friendship, what do you think?

Braig, whispering and still a bit blushed, said:

-A...As if...

-Who are you talking to, Braig?-the brunet asked.

He looked at Terra, blinking and blushing even more than before. Putting his hand on his chest again, he said:

-Xi...Xigbar...D...Don’t...worry. He...often...makes...jokes...but...mostly he...sleeps...

Terra did the same movement, feeling his own heart. Ansem the Seeker of Darkness was gone but he still remembers how awful was to be his Guardian. And Xemnas...he was the shell that was left from the man formed by the fusion of his body and Xehanort’s heart. He’s glad they can’t make any harm to anyone, but a part of himself asks sometimes if they are...fine. Why does he ask that? They were villains that hurt his friends and wanted to spread the darkness through the worlds, to open Kingdom Hearts...

Meanwhile, Braig heard Xigbar laughing to his own joke before going to sleep again. After that, he looked at Terra and saw him looking at the concrete of the bench, with the hand on the chest. Hesitating for a moment, Braig tapped his shoulder twice, making Terra to awake from that thoughts:

-H...Hey! Are you...ok?

Terra blushed and looked away from Braig. He answered:

-I...I’m fine, thank you. I was just...thinking.

Braig was about to ask what was Terra thinking, but suddenly, one of the doctors found them and talked to the brunet:

-Terra, it’s almost therapy time. Don’t be late, please.

Terra answered to the doctor:

-F...Fine, I’ll be there in five minutes-The doctor walked away, and looking to Braig, he said-Sorry, I have to go...

Braig smiled a bit to him:

-I...It’s ok. I...I liked...to t...talk with you.

Terra smiled too, before waving his hand to say goodbye and walk to the therapy zone with a strange but warm feeling on his chest.


End file.
